


Messy drunk makeout session

by Amaryllis_Stirling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Latin, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Byun Baekhyun, Sloppy Makeouts, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Stirling/pseuds/Amaryllis_Stirling
Summary: Baekhyun was in line at a gay club hoping to unwind one Friday night, he came alone and did not expect to bump into his crush in line at a gay club - and to see him in company of a girl. With mixed emotions, he let them cut in line with him, but many surprises awaited for them inside the club.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Messy drunk makeout session

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I got drunk and wrote this, I edited it when I was sober and realised it was really corny but I still decided to post it because I thought it was hilarious I came up with this when I was drunk. Um enjoy I guess?  
> Here's a playlist I made with a few of my favourite latin club songs if you wanna get in the mood: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1aYjuNoKFt3LXsgBzwVtZu?si=j-Bb23kdTzaHLpsvceG5-g

The cold December air was biting at Baekhyn’s nose as he stared at the neon lights outside the club. Today was latin night at the only local gay club he knew in the area, wich meant that, even from the outside he could hear the sexy tunes of latin music playing at full volume, predicting a heavy and thick atmosphere on the inside. As the line progressed he was closer and closer to entering the club, he was starting to regret coming here alone, even if he didn’t know anyone he could reveal his sexual orientation to that would be willing to acompany him to a gay club.  
“Hey Baek!” Baekhyun was broken out of his trance by a familiar voice, he turned around and immediately turned red at his discovery.  
“Ch-Chanyeol! What are you doing here?” Park Chanyeol, he could probably call him a friend, though probably not a close one. He was a classmate before a friend, they saw each other twice a week in calculus and sometimes after class to study and sometimes to have lunch together, but no more than that.  
“Well, my friend over here dragged me to latin night.” Right then Baekhyun realised they weren’t alone, beside Chanyeol was a tall girl dressed in a provocative outfit, she smiled and waved at Baekhyun. “This is Minhee. Minhee, this is Baekhyun, we go together in calculus.”  
“Hi! Nice to meet you.” Minhee clung to Chanyeol’s arm.  
“Hi” Baekhun replied simply.  
“You came here alone?” Chanyeol asked, turning his attention back to Baekhyun.  
“Yeah…” Baekhuyn said awkwardly, trying to avoid a bigger issue when it was clear he was alone.  
“Mind if we join you? The line’s getting kinda long.” Baekhyun contemplated the pros and cons of the situation; on the one hand he wouldn’t be alone, but he probably have to reveal why he was in line at a gay club. But then again so were they, they were all on the same boat.  
“Sure thing.” Baekhyun was still not over the initial awkwardness of being caught alone at a line at the local gay club by his classmate.  
“Awesome, thanks!”  
And just like that, Chanyeol and Minhee joined Baekhyun at the line. Although Baekhyun was glad he wasn’t alone anymore, he wasn’t sure about Chanyeol’s company. If he was honest, he had been nursing a small crush on Chanyeol since quite a while back, but he wasn’t sure Chanyeol was even into guys, and seeing the way he had a cute girl clinging to his arm only made his hopes scatter in the cold winds outside the club. Sure enough, Chanyeol was also in the line at the gay club, but there could be many explanations for that. The club’s shows and atmosphere were popular amongst young people in the area, even if they weren’t part of the community, and activities such as latin night attracted a fair amount of people who were just interested in enjoying the music, discounts and themed drinks.  
“So, you come here often?” Chanyeol initiated the small talk.  
“N-not really,” Baekhyun lied. “It’s not my first time though.”  
“I love this place,” said Minhee, “they always surprise me, everything’s always so unique. I’ve been begging him to come with me, I’ve finally convinced him tonight!”  
“Yeah, I’m not one much for clubs, but I’m sure I can have fun, we even found someone else to hang out with! I really wasn’t expecting to see anyone I knew here.”  
“Next” Baekhyun was saved from further awkwardness by the club bouncer. They quickly showed their IDs and went inside, the atmosphere getting hotter and louder with every step they took inside.  
“Let me buy you a drink,” Chanyeol screamed over the loud music “to make up for letting us cut in line”  
“You really don’t have to do that” Baekhyun replied, but he wasn’t listened to by Chanyeol’s back as he was already ordering and paying.  
“Here you go! I went for tequila to go with the theme” Chanyeol yelled into Baekhyun’s ear.  
“Thanks...” Baekhyun blushed as he took the small shot glass. The three of them took the shot and drank it in one gulp, the alcohol giving a pleasant burn as it went down their throats.  
Right on queue, another girl took Minhee by the shoulder and slightly turned her  
“There you are!” Minhee exclaimed excitedly, right before throwing herself into the other girl’s arms and kissing her square in the mouth.  
Baekhyun needed a moment to process what he had just witnessed. His brain went from surprise to confusion to understanding in seconds; but not quickly enough to avoid his dumbfounded expression. He was of course expecting to see gay people making out, but he didn’t expect it to be so in his face and so soon.  
When he finally managed to get his expression under control he noticed Minhee and her partner were already gone, and he hadn’t even noticed when they left or where they went. He did notice however, Chanyeol was still there right in front of him with a slightly embarrassed expression. “Well, I guess we’re alone heh, sorry about um… that.” he said, pointed in a vague direction towards which Mihee perhaps went.  
Baekhyun suddenly became aware of three things: Chanyeol was not expecting that, He was now alone with his crush at a gay club and, he was in dire need of another drink. He felt the need to respond, so he simply said “no problem, they seemed like… good friends.” he inwardly cursed himself for the stupid statement that just left his mouth, even if Chanyeol had a genuine amused smile on his face.  
“How about another drink?” He probably shouldn’t have complied since he had already been drinking to hype himself enough to come earlier that night, but he just couldn’t say no to Chanyeol, especially if that meant they could get rid of the slightly awkward atmosphere that had just made its way back between them. This time they went for a softer drink, piña colada in theme with the club, sweet and dangerous since you couldn’t really tell the amount of alcohol in it due to the amount of sugar.  
After retrieving and paying for their drinks, this time both on their own much to Baekhyn’s insistence, they decided to take it on the go into the edge of the dance floor, which was less crowded, making it harder for them to spill their drinks while they moved to the rhythm of the music. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun still needed some more alcohol in their system to be able to fully dance, but they were both still eager to move and start having a good time.  
Strong, catchy tunes filled the atmosphere as their drinks slowly emptied out of their drinks, the night was still to young to get the better songs out, but they were still a good companion to the boys as they slowly stepped closer into each other’s space due to more and more people joining them at the dance floor. Slowly but surely, they were becoming more comfortable with each other and the music, having fun and enjoying the night in the company of each other.  
Baekhyun was already tipsy, his glass filled only with foam at this point when he looked at Chanyeol under the dim lights and saw him smirk and wink at him. It took him a minute to registered what just happened - if it has actually happened and he hadn’t imagined it in his drunken haze under the strobe lights; but just before he could decide what to do, Chanyeol leaned into his ear, grabbing him by the shoulder and asked: “how about another round of shots?”  
Baekhyun was so shocked by Chanyeol’s sudden closeness that he could only nod, his slight blush hidden under his already pink cheeks, product of his drinking and the hot atmosphere. Chanyeol took him by his hand and maneuvered him out of the sea of people that had formed around them, until they reached the bar.  
Chanyeol asked the bartender for a round of shots, Baekhyun was about to protest again, but just before he could Chanyeol leaned into him once more and made a suggestion: “How about I pay for this one and you pay for the next?”  
Baekhyun knew this was bad news, knowing how his demeanor completely changed when he was drunk, and he was already feeling tipsy; he knew he should’ve told Chanyeol he had already been drinking before he came, even if it wasn’t that much. But, on the other hand, he had come here to have fun, to drink and dance and de-stress for a while, so what the hell? “Sure!” he said with a smile, giving in and relaxing.  
This time, being alone and feeling a bit more courageous, Baekhyun suggested linking their arms with the first round of shots. Surprisingly, Chanyeol agreed to it, taking a step closer to him while taking a shot into his hand. “Here goes to us,” he said as he linked their arms and drank his shot with a swift swoop. After they were done Chanyeol, accidentally or not, didn’t take his step back out of Baekhyun’s space.  
The bar was further away from the dance floor, it was quiet enough to allow somewhat of a conversation to happen. Chanyeol took advantage of that “So, are you having fun?”  
“Yeah, I rarely come here with someone else, it’s nice to have someone to hang with.”  
Their second round arrived, this time they opted to drink them in a more traditional manner.  
“I agree, I already knew Minhee was going to ditch me so I’m glad I bumped into you.”  
Baekhyun became curious at that statement, he couldn’t help but let his mouth ask what was itching at that curiosity. “So why did you come anyway? Wouldn’t your night suck if you get ditched?”  
“The same reason as you did? You did come alone after all.” Baekhyun blushed at that statement, he knew his exact intentions for coming to a gay club on a night especially notorious for heavy drinking. In this state, he wasn’t sure if Chanyeol had discovered his true intentions or he had the wrong idea about them. “It doesn’t matter anyways, I’m with you now, you really saved me! Back there outside and you’re saving my night right now.” Chanyeol smiled one of his bright smiles Baekhyun often saw when they talked together outside of class, and he loved it.  
Baekhyun realised how close they were to each other, there were barely a few inches between them, he had to look up to look into Chanyeol’s eyes; then he noticed the makeup he was wearing, mirroring his own glittery eyeshadow but in a more subtle colour, giving a gorgeous shine to his eyes. He had been slightly avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes all night, which hadn’t been too hard due to the dim lights that didn’t let him see that well; but, at this distance it was difficult not to see all the details in Chanyeol’s handsome face, which felt almost magnetic, pulling at him to get closer to the beautiful boy in front of him like he was planning since before he even saw him at the line outside of the club.  
“Oh I love this song!”Chanyeol took him out of his trance, making his senses come back into this space and finally registering the song that was currently playing, he’s heard it before, but he definitely didn’t know it by name. It was salsa; catchy and perfect to dance to. He hadn’t even noticed when Chanyeol had put his hand on his arm when he felt a small squeeze on it “Let’s go back!”  
With some difficulty, they made their way into the dance floor once again. Chanyeol took both his hands and Baekhyun was suddenly very grateful for the free salsa sessions he decided to attend at his university’s culture centre. They weren’t much, but they were enough so that he didn’t make a fool of himself in front of his crush, who was currently dominating him at the dance floor.  
“Where did you learn that?” Baekhyun yelled over the music. Chanyeol smiled widely once again.  
“Impressed? I took dance classes with my sister when I was younger, our teacher was costarican and included some of those rhythms into our classes.”  
Baekhyun could only force a smile and a chuckle, his salsa skills struggling to keep up with Chanyeol in his inebriated state, although he still expected Chanyeol not to notice his struggles too much.  
Thankfully, the song ended soon after that, and the DJ seemed to be in a strange mood since he chose a very slow and sensual song.  
“You know bachata?” Asked Chanyeol with an amused expression… Could it be… Flirty?  
“Ba what?” Baekhyun had never even heard of it.  
“Haha, let me show you.” Chanyeol took one of Baekhyun’s hands and placed one of them on his shoulder, caressing it as he let go, taking his other hand in his. Chanyeol took Baekhyun by the waist and brought him close to his body. “There are four beats in bachata. You step to the same side on each beat and on the last one you push your hip up, then do the same to the other side. Ready?”  
Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, close and looking down at him with a deep gaze, he licked his lips and nodded. Chanyeol Started guiding him through the beat, although the song was slow, Baekhyun struggled to keep up as Chanyeol whispered gently into his ear: “left, right, left, up, right, left, right, up. Good.”  
In the cramped dance floor, Baekhyun suddenly felt completely alone with Chanyeol, finally having caught up with the rhythm, dancing slowly and closely with Chanyeol, completely intoxicated by the way he was looking at him. The magnetic pull returned with a vengeance, Baekhyun couldn’t resist the temptation of looking at Chanyeol’s lips, full and inviting right in front of him, a few inches away from his own.  
The song ended and Chanyeol stopped dancing, but rather than letting go, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer to him, leant down and kissed him without saying a word. Baekhyun should’ve been startled, but instead he just relaxed into Chanyeol almost as if he was already expecting it - which only keened Chanyeol on, placing both his hands on his waist. Baekhyun reached his hand up to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek and neck with cold fingers, his heart beating out of his chest as he felt Chanyeol’s tongue slip into his mouth and stroke his own. Baekhyun moaned quietly, he was sure Chanyeol wouldn’t hear him due to the loud music, but he may have felt him through their connected mouths. The kiss was slow and sensual as the music surrounding them, neither of them wanted to stop, but soon they had to take a break for a much needed breath. Their foreheads were still touching as Chanyeol smiled widely and let out a delighted puff of air.  
Soon enough, the magnetic pull returned and pulled them back together, this time in a more rushed set of pecks and flicks of the tongue that made both their heads swim with endorphins, but before they got any further Chanyeol was pulled back and a voice could be heard behind the loud music.  
“Having fun, Channie?” Minhee’s voice sounded extremely amused, Baekhyun could see the other girl was still clinging to her arm. “Sorry to cut the show short, but you know my mum will kill me if we’re too late again.”  
Chanyeol looked at his watch and cursed with wide eyes, Baekhyun caught a glimpse of the time, it was past 3 am. Was it really that late? “Hey Baek, I’m so sorry, but I’m gonna have to go now. I had a great time tonight.”  
“Don’t worry, I should also get going, I didn’t realise it was so late. I had a lot of fun.”  
Chanyeol seemed to hesitate for a moment, then gave Baekhyun one last peck on his lips. “Text me when you get home, will you?”  
Baekhyun nodded “You too. Bye Minhee, it was really nice to meet you.” _…Even if it was only for about ten minutes_ , Baekhyun thought, but kept it to himself, thanking her in his mind for running off, letting him have Chanyeol to himself for the night.  
“You too. See ya then!” Minhee waved at him with a knowing smile, and finally turned around to leave. Chanyeol’s gaze lingered on him but not for long before he followed Minhee out of the sea of people.  
Baekhyun contemplated what he should do for a moment, thinking about how he was just being kissed breathless by his crush, something he has fantasised about many times before. Was it a dream? He couldn’t tell at the moment, Chanyeol was gone at an instant like he was never even there, but he could still feel his hands on his hips, his thumb caressing him slowly, and his soft lips against his. He opted to sit down at one of the seats at the front of the club and call an Uber, it was really late after all.

When Baekhyun got home, he texted Chanyeol right away letting him know he was home safe, then he got ready for bed, changing out of his sweaty clothes and washing the makeup off his face. Just as he was done, his phone jumped at a new text from Chanyeol: “I’m glad! I just got in too. Sorry I had to cut the party short haha”  
Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at his phone, remembering the events of the night once again. “No problem at all, I stayed a lot later than what I thought I would’ve. I hope you’re not in trouble though”  
“Nothing that can be fixed xD I really liked going out with you, I hope we can repeat the experience”  
Some people would think Chanyeol’s text was too eager, Baekhyun was not one of those people, the thought of Chanyeol not wanting to waste any time excited him. “Sure thing, tonight was one of the best nights I’ve gone out.”  
The reply was a simple smiley sticker, a promise to keep the conversation in the future, perhaps when they were both less tired.  
Baekhyun’s heart was swooning, he had no idea what could happen to them in the future, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t extremely excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, salsa and bachata is definitely NOT played at latin clubs, but I guess it was a very convenient way to get them dancing together romantically xD  
> Sorry for what you just read, leave kudos if you liked it I guess, I'm open to comments if you want to leave some, but remember I whote this when I was drunk :P


End file.
